Discoveries
by LapsusStili
Summary: Grissom and Sara get to know each other better... intimately... Quite obviously GSR. Response to Unbound Challenge.


Rating: M (mature theme)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: My mother taught me to always share, so I'm sharing these characters with the good people over at CBS (actually _they're_ sharing with _me_, they just aren't aware of it!)

Author's Note: Written in response to the Unbound Challenge from 28 Sep 2005.

**

* * *

****Discoveries**

_by Lapsus Stili_

"**Well, what _did_ you expect?"**

Grissom was lying naked on his back watching the evening sun dancing across the deep crimson wall. He rolled over to face her, leaning on his elbow, propping his jaw on his hand. "I don't know. Guess I never really gave it much thought. I've imagined being with you for so long, and god knows I've pictured every square inch of your body, but my dreams never filled in the backdrop of your bedroom… isn't that strange?"

Blushing at his candid admission, Sara fiddled intently with the edge of the sheet draped across the two new lovers. A shy smile crept across her face. "You dreamed of this?" she asked as she wriggled closer to his chest, basking in his aura.

He couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was here with him at last, and what shocked him more was that she still doubted the depth of his feelings for her. She had no idea that he had yearned for her as long as she had yearned for him. Apparently in hiding his feelings from the rest of the world, he had unfortunately veiled them from her as well. Drinking in her features, brushing back a damp lock on her forehead, he quietly gave his answer. "Since the day I met you."

His statement finally drew her gaze his way and what she saw in his eyes said it all. She, and everyone else, had been so wrong. He did have feelings. Deep feelings. Feelings for her. _Love_ for her. Still peering into his soul, thankful that he welcomed her there at last, she raised a hand to run the backs of her fingers along his jawline.

The heat of her pressed against him was enough to melt an iceberg, and yet he couldn't get enough of it. Her touch was stirring things south of the border again. Grissom had no complaints about this. Leaning over, he brushed against her lips with his. They hardly made contact, but it took the breath from them both.

In a whisper she made his life worthwhile. "I dreamed of this too, Gil."

Her caressing hand on his cheek snaked up to his nape and gentle tugged him closer. With no hesitation at all, Grissom twisted further and covered her upper body, slipping a knee between her slender legs. The heat in their kiss cranked up a notch as his free hand slid easily between her cream-coloured sheets and the silky smooth skin of her back.

Everything about this man drove her wild. His tongue, strong and sure, flitted about with hers. She trailed her nails lightly across the muscles lining his back, then down to his equally firm backside. With care she dug them in a little, gasping as he pushed his renewed hardness into her hip in response. The glorious weight of his chest pressed against her breasts, and when he raised himself up a tad to let his nipples dance across her own, she thought she just might die.

Sara inhaled on each of his exhales, and he fell into the same rhythm… sharing corresponding breaths was incredibly erotic. She could taste his coffee and mints. He was high on the hint of peach juice that he was savoring in her kiss. He smiled at this… only an angel would taste of peaches.

Even more of a turn-on for her was how Grissom smelled. Whether at work or not, in the heat of day or the chill of night, he always had the same scent. It wasn't strong, certainly not some cloying aftershave, but it was so unmistakably him. Like a pheromone it called to her, drew her to him, and intensified with his arousal. The scent was clean, yet not soapy; sweet, but only barely. And just hiding underneath that was something unnamed, somewhat spicy and woodsy and she was dizzy with it surrounding her.

Wild, slender, roaming hands tugged him over her completely, and Grissom willingly nestled himself along her warmth. The sweat had beaded on them both once again. He drew back from the shared meshing of their mouths and headed for her neck. Tilting back into her pillow, Sara sighed when he nipped at her on his journey. As he worked his way across her collarbone, he held himself on a tripod of his forearms flanking her sides, and his pelvis crushing deliciously against her center.

The two succumbed to their passions for a second time that day. After they made love again, Grissom realized that the rich colours in her room, that ones he had earlier said had surprised him, were actually the perfect extension of his lover. Exotic, deep, warm, centered. There was nothing frilly or lacey or dainty about her décor, nor about her. Sara truly was that passionate red, that warm vanilla-like cream, and he didn't want to leave the room or the woman ever again.

In the sated tangle of arms and legs, Sara found herself half-draped across his torso, his heart lub-dubbing below her ear. The sound was mesmerizing, lulling her to the edge of consciousness. She could taste him in the sweat on her upper lip and on her tongue. From lowered lids she watched her own fingertips trace lazy patterns over his chest. Still, that mystery smell of his tickled at her, widening the grin on her face.

Grissom stroked his hand up and down the curve of her hip in his own semi-comatose state of bliss. His quiet, "We should have done this years ago…" reached her ears.

"Yes."

After a moment he spoke softly again, "I'm falling asleep… may I stay?"

Again, "Yes…" and then, "...forever," she mumbled back.

Wrapping his arms loosely around her, he drifted into a peaceful slumber. Sara drew a deep breath and slowly let it out, teetering on the brink of sleep herself. The answer came to her then and she smiled against his skin.

**Nodding to herself, she finally placed the scent; it was sandalwood.**

* * *


End file.
